Swoop (Transformers)
Swoop is the name of several fictional characters in the Transformers fictional series and toy line. He was first introduced in 1985 and was voiced by Michael Bell in the animated The Transformers series. Transformers: Generation 1 Swoop (Swarp in Japan, Assaillo in Québec, Reptilo in Italy) is the Pteranodon Dinobot. Like all the original Dinobots, Swoop was based on one of the Diaclone toy line toys. His tech spec indicated that Swoop loved seeing his enemies break and run as he launched his aerial attack. However, his vicious exterior hid a gentle, good-natured Autobot. He has the ability to fly at 250 mph and is armed with air-to-air missile launchers under each wing. His greatest weakness perhaps are his fragile wings which are vulnerable to enemy firepower. He joined the Autobots in the cartoon and comics in their first year, but did not have a toy until 1985.Like many of the Transformers characters, he was portrayed very differently in the cartoon and the Marvel comic books. In some continuities Swoop is depicted as formerly being known as Divebomb, but changed the name when it was taken by the Decepticon now known as Divebomb. Reception Swoop was named to have the 2nd "shittiest" Transformers disguise by Cracked magazine. Marvel Comics In the Marvel U.K. comic book, Swoop was given a detailed back story, as well as a markedly different personality. Although all of the Dinobots were more intelligent and articulate than their cartoon counterparts, Swoop was notably more intelligent than the others, on occasion showing resentment to his teammates at being part of a group at all. Swoop is among the Autobots who came to Earth onboard the Ark under the leadership of Optimus Prime. When the Ark crash lands on Earth its systems reformat Swoop into the form of one of the Savage Land's native creatures, a pterodactyl. He and the other Dinobots battle Shockwave, but all the combatants are buried in a tar pit. Millions of years later, they are awakened and battle Megatron, before defecting from Prime's command. In issue #27 Swoop steals the cargo of an oil tanker truck to feed his fellow Dinobots. In the "Wrath of Guardian/Wrath of Grimlock", the Dinobots battle a malfunctioning Guardian robot, eventually defeating it - only for Swoop to be seemingly killed. He returns under the control of Professor Morris, attacking the Autobots. Swoop's resentment for Prime allows him to break free, but he refrains from killing Morris. '' ''Swoop is a major character in one of Furman's later stories, ''In the National Interest. He loses in a battle against Megatron. Morris' robot, Centurion, saves him. Swoop bows to Morris' control to save the Dinobots from Galvatron.Marvel graphic novels and related publications: an annotated guide to comics By Robert G. Weiner page 92 Swoop is seemingly killed by the Underbase powered Starscream but is resurrected by Grimlock and nucleon. Swoop fights against Unicron, then perishes on 'Klo' in a trap laid by Bludgeons. He returns at the coming of Optimus Prime and the Last Autobot. He continued to reappear throughhout the Transformers: Generation 2 comic. Animated series Swoop is the only Dinobot who can fly in his dinosaur mode (although Grimlock was once depicted flying in dinosaur mode in season three of the television series, assumed animation error). Swoop is also believed to be one of the smartest Dinobots, yet appears to lack the brute strength of his comrades. Swoop first appeared in episode 10, called "War of The Dinobots." Swoop was created by Wheeljack and Ratchet on Earth in 1984. He was created along with Snarl to be the two new Dinobots to go along with the already-created Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge. It has not been explained why he or the other Dinobots were able to be fitted with personalities which can only be found on Cybertron from Vector Sigma. Apparently there is a difference between the brain and personalities in Transformers. Their brains are simple, yet still it is the personalities that make them sentient. It is evident that addition of personalities or "sparks" and its origin was after the fact, and was hoped that this inconsistency would be overlooked. While Snarl and Swoop were being created, Megatron convinced Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge that Optimus and the Autobots were their enemies and the three original Dinobots kidnapped Optimus Prime. After Wheeljack and Ratchet, with the help of Chip Chase, created Swoop and Snarl, the two new Dinobots were used to rescue Prime from Grimlock, Slag, and Sludge. During that battle, Optimus saved the original Dinobots' lives before the meteorite near them exploded and they then realized that the Autobots were really their friends. In 1985, an island with real dinosaurs was found by Powerglide and Bumblebee. Optimus decided that Dinobot Island would be a good place for the Dinobots to train and practice their fighting skills, because the Ark was too small for the giant Dinobots. Megatron and the Decepticons found out about the island and wanted to harvest it for all the energy it produced. The Dinobots were thrown in a tarpit, but were later rescued and enlisted a group of real dinosaurs to help them attack Megatron. Some time later, the Cybertronian Autobots and Decepticons began to malfunction because they ran out of Cybertronium, a crystalline substance only found on Cybertron. The Dinobots were made on Earth, so they were the only Transformers not affected and were sent to Cybertron to get some. When they got to Cybertron, they disappeared. Spike and Carly went to Cybertron to find them and found Swoop, who led them to the other Dinobots that were captured and working for Shockwave. Eventually they were freed and brought the Cybertronium back so that the Autobot's bodies could be restored.http://www.anime.com/Transformers/ Transformers Season Two Box Set, Part 1 by Brian Cirulnick, February 2003 In ''The Transformers: The Movie, the Dinobots traveled in the shuttle with Optimus Prime towards the end of the attack on Autobot City. their orders were to destroy Devastator, who had been a long-running enemy of theirs. Though Devastator appeared to have the upper hand at first, the Dinobots did manage to finally knock him down and halt his movements; taking him out of the fight. Swoop himself was knocked down by falling debris from Autobot City. When Galvatron attacked, they went in the shuttle with Kup and Hot Rod. This took no small amount of effort due to their innate stubbornness and desire to fight. The shuttle was shot down on Quintessa and Kup and Hot Rod were captured by the Quintessons. On Quintessa, the Dinobots met Wheelie, who led them to Kup and Hot Rod and they were able to rescue the two Autobots from the Quintessons. They took a Quintesson ship to the planet of Junk and were with the Autobots when they attacked Unicron. They helped with the attack on Unicron, inflicting more damage than most of the other combatants, striking at the Chaos-bringers flanks, attempting to break inside and rescue their friends. None of the Dinobots but Grimlock played large roles in the episodes following the movie. Books Swoop was featured in the 1985 Find Your Fate Junior book called Dinobots Strike Back by Casey Todd.http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1144&PHPSESSID=4d7776a874ecb72d37230c8f12a49c24 Swoop was featured in the 1985 Find Your Fate Junior book called Battle Drive by Barbara Siegel and Scott Siegel.http://www.gamebooks.org/fyf_tran.htm Swoop appeared in the 1985 book The Autobots' Secret Weapon.The Autobots' Secret Weapon by Nancy E. Krulik - 1985 Swoop appeared in the 1986 story and coloring book The Lost Treasure of Cybertron by Marvel Books. BotCon Comics In the tales leading up to the 1999 BotCon tale "Reaching the Omega Point", it was revealed that, in a dark future where Shokaract, a Predacon fused with the essence of Unicron, ruled Cybertron, his herald Catacysm was sent to kill an ancient veteran Autobot. This Autobot was hinted to be Swoop. Dreamwave Productions Swoop appears in the second War Within story arc, The Dark Ages. He is a member of Grimlock's Lightning Strike Coalition, which would later become the Dinobots. Grimlock once accidentally started to call him "Dive-" before correcting himself and calling him Swoop, meaning his defeat to Divebomb and his loss of his name happened in this continuity, and happened shortly before this story arc. When civil war broke out on the planet Cybertron 8.7 million years ago between the Autobots and Deceptions, Swoop joined the Autobot cause. When Autobot leader Optimus Prime and Decepticon leader Megatron disappeared in an accident with the space bridge 7.4 million years ago, the Autobot and Decepticon forces broke up into factions. Swoop joined up with the Lightning Strike Coalition under the command of Grimlock. Grimlock lead L.S.C. members Ironhide, Kup, Slag, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop and Wheeljack in stealing a shipment of energon from Starscream and the Predacons at the Moon Alpha Space Port (Transformers: The War Within - The Dark Ages #1). Ultra Magnus reunited the Autobot factions, with Grimlock working as one of his advisors. Swoop became a member of the Dynobots, a special Autobot unit directly under Grimlock's command. The Dynobots were assigned to security at the peace talks between the Autobots, Decepticons and Ultracons 6 million years ago. It was their actions which saved the participants from being blown up in a sneak attack by Starscream and his Predacons (Transformers: Age of Wrath #1). After Optimus Prime and the crew of the Autobot ship the Ark were lost in space 4 million years ago, the Dynobots formed a search party to recover them. They tracked the Autobot ship to the planet Earth, where the Dynobots were reformatted into mechanical dinosaurs, and Swoop gained his current form. The Dynobots were ambushed by Decepticons Kickback, Shrapnel and Bombshell, and left in stasis lock until they were discovered by Prime and his crew in the 1980s. Because of their new alternate forms they were renamed the Dinobots. Devil's Due Publishing In 2004 Swoop was among the Autobots under the leadership Optimus Prime who attempted to take back the planet Cybertron from the Decepticon tyrant Shockwave. After an accident with the teleportational systems of the supercomputer Teletran-3, Swoop found himself sent back in time and on the planet Earth. He was reformatted in the form of an Earth dinosaur with several other Autobots. A group of humans were able to bring the new Dinobots back to Cybertron and they helped overcome Shockwave (G.I. Joe vs. The Transformers II #4). Fun Publications Swoop returns, rebuilt as a Mini-Con in Fun Publications fiction. Swoop appeared in Transformers: Timelines volume 2 #2, "Games of Deception." He is a member of the crew of the Autobot ship Graviton who track the Decepticon ship commanded by Big Bite to Earth. Kup told the Dinobots and Rodimus the story of how he became a member of the Autobot Elite Guard. http://www.botcon.com/BotCon09/ IDW Publishing In a flashback in Maximum Dinobots #1 Grimlock lead the Dynobots in taking a Decepticon energon silo in Sub-Sector Nine on Cybertron. In the Transformers Spotlight issue on Shockwave, Grimlock and the 'Dynobots' (sporting Cybertronian designs much like their War Within designs) appear in a story that partially homages their Marvel origin. Seeking payback for a humiliating defeat by Shockwave, Grimlock pursued him to prehistoric Earth (which Shockwave was seeding with Energon). In order to protect themselves against Energon surges, the Dynobots required alternate modes covered by a layer of synthetic flesh; Grimlock refused to transform into Ice Age mammals and made the decision to go with dinosaurian forms instead as he thought them more impressive. The Dynobots got the initial jump on Shockwave, as their attack was too illogical for him to understand, but he quickly recovered and blasted the entire team into stasis lock with their synthetic skins destroyed. Grimlock got the final laugh, as the Dynobot ship fired a pre-programmed blast into the surrounding volcanoes to unleash a flow of lava that engulfs all six Transformers until they were uncovered by human paleontologists in 2006. Games Swoop is one of the light blue robots in the 2010 card game Monopoly Deal Transformers. Other media Swoop and Grimlock appear in the Robot Chicken episode "Junk in the Trunk." Grimlock is briefly shown whipping Bumblebee in the behind with a towel while in the Autobot locker room. Swoop is seen attacking a passing bird outside of Optimus Prime's hospital room prior to him dying of prostate cancer. Swoop appears in the TFcon 2008 voice play prelude comic called "Ground Effects" where Grimlock orders the other Dinobots to dig up a Transformer on Dinobot Island. Toys * Generation 1 Swoop (1985) :A redeco of a Diaclone toy.Transformers Swoop Robot - ToyBin :In Canada, some bi-lingual French/English boxes listed Swoop's name as "Tracks".Oh Canada! * Generation 2 Swoop (unreleased) :Although no Swoop toy was made for Generation 2, he did appear in the Marvel comic series. Hasbro concept art of a Generation 2 Swoop recolor has appeared on the internet as well. * Dinobots Swoop (2003) :In 2003 a set of Walmart exclusive toys sold simply as Transformers: Dinobots featured repaints of Beast Wars molds as 6 Dinobots. One of the Dinobots sets included Grimlock (a repaint of Beast Wars Dinobot) and Swoop (a repaint of Beast Wars Terrorsaur). Some versions of Swoop were named Terranotron on the box because of trademark issues with the name Swoop. Seems there was a Ty Beanie Baby named Swoop that had a trademark on that name. :How the Transformers: Dinobots toy line fits in with the other Transformers lines is still a bit of a mystery. The previous Robots in Disguise and Armada lines contained many non-show repaint toys, but the toys do not mention either line on the boxes. The Dinobots toys came out just before the Transformers: Universe series, which was almost entirely repaints of old toys - so some fans consider it a precursor to that series. * Smallest Dinorobots Bombardier (2006) :An unlicensed micro replica of Swoop by JustiToys, in the style of Takara's Smallest Transformers. * Classics Mini-Con Swoop (2006) :Swoop appeared in the Transformers: Classics line as a Mini-Con, part of the Dinobots Mini-Con Team. This toy was originally supposed to be part of the end of the Transformers: Cybertron line as part of a 2 pack with the Mini-Con Overbite, but with delays in release and the low sales of the vs. packs, they instead made it part of the Classics line and put it in a 3 pack with Knockdown and Terrorsaur. :The mold for this figure is also used for Rav in the Transformers: Dark of the Moon toy line. * World's Smallest Dinorobots Comic Version Boxed Set (2010) :A TFSource exclusive boxed set of JustiToys' unlicensed micro reproductions of all five G1 Dinobots, limited to 300 units. Each toy is repainted in the Marvel Comics colors. Beast Machines Although the Dinobots as a sub-group appeared in the Beast Machines toy line, there was no character named Swoop among them - possibly because of issues with trademarking the name. A Dinobot called Terranotron was in this line though, a red repaint of transmetal Terrorsaur. The name Terranotron would later appear in the Transformers: Dinobots toy line on some boxes with Swoop in it, so many fans consider Terranotron to be replacement name for Swoop. Transformers: Armada Although there was no Swoop toy in the Armada series, an Autobot named Ravenus appeared, who's form was based on the original Swoop. Ravenus was driven mad by his addiction to powerlinking with Mini-Cons and Unicron's influence. Their influence twisted his form into one resembling Beast Wars TransMetal (Terrorsaur), Mini-cons loyal to Unicron implanted the Doomstone, taken from Nemesis Prime, into his body, intending Ravenus to link with an independent Minicon, connecting the Doomstone with the Linkage, destroying both it and the free wills of all the independent Mini-cons. However, the Mini-Cons purified him, restoring his true form. Transformers: Energon As part of the Transformers: Energon toyline the Swoop toy – packaged with the similarly-redesigned Grimlock – was a modern updating of his original figure. He still transformed into a pterodactyl, but had one major change: Grimlock and Swoop could now combine to form a larger robot named "Mega-Dinobot". The characters' joint biography clearly draws on the cartoon incarnation of the original characters, presenting them as Autobots who are simple in speech and thought, but who make up for it in raw strength. Decepticons have been known to flee in fear when faced with the two Dinobots, as Swoop uses his aerial abilities to confuse and distract them, while Grimlock attacks from behind and stomps them flat before they know what hit them. Though heavily armed, the duo's preferred weaponry is their teeth and talons. His tech spec reads: Primitive in thought and simple in speech, what Grimlock and Swoop lack in intelligence they make up for in strength. They have given the Autobots the tactical upper-hand in battle time and again sending Decepticon legions retreating in fear. Swoop will often use his impressive aerial maneuvers to confuse and distract an enemy while Grimlock sneaks from behind and stomps that enemy before they even know what hit them. They then use their combined strength to ensure that there is little left of their unfortunate prey. Although they are armed to the nines with powerful weaponry, Grimlock and Swoop prefer to take down their enemies with razor sharp teeth and talons. Dreamwave Productions It comes as no surprise that longtime Dinobot fan Simon Furman intended to feature the characters in Dreamwave's Energon comic book, but the company's closure prevented this. Fun Publications Swoop appeared in the text story from Fun Publications called "Force of Habit." This story explained where he was during the events of the Cybertron story. Ultra Magnus was the commander of various Autobot ships sent to other planets in search for the Cyber Planet Keys. He also served as captain of the Iron Hope which was crewed by Bonecrusher, Grimlock, Ironhide, Knock Out, Overcast, Prowl, Quickstrike, RipTide, Skyblast, Smokescreen, Swoop, Wreckage and the Sky Scorcher Mini-Con Team. Toys * Energon Grimlock and Swoop (2005) Transformers Animated Swoop returned in Transformers Animated along with Grimlock and Snarl (actually a homage to Slag). In December 2007 drawings were leaked on the internet of Swoop's robot appearance in the Animated television series.Seibertron.com - The Ultimate Transformers Resource Swoop and Snarl are not able to talk in the series. Animated series In "Blast From the Past", the Autobots visit a dinosaur-themed amusement park where animatronic dinosaurs are on display, but Bulkhead accidentally breaks them. Professor Sumdac and Megatron rebuild the animatronic dinosaurs as technological wonders named the Dinobots. Unbeknown to Sumdac, however, Megatron includes weapons in the animatronics, which begin to rampage at their unveiling ceremony under Megatron's remote control. Bumblebee combines his stings with Ratchets magnetics abilities to create an electromagnetic pulse that shuts down the rampaging Dinobots (Sari using her Key to boost Bumblebee's power), destroying their artificial skin and revealing their metal forms. Sari's influence has greater consequences, however, as Megatron soon discovers that they possess minds - and perhaps sparks - of their own. The Decepticon leader convinces the Dinobots to attack all vehicles, including the Autobots, by telling them they are "fossil feeders" due to the way Earth vehicles are powered. The Dinobots go on another rampage, but are lured away by the Autobots who, after an extensive battle, trap them in tar. Professor Sumdac plans to melt them down, but Prowl and Bulkhead secretly move them to a secluded island on Lake Erie where they can live in peace. In "Survival of The Fittest", Swoop, Grimlock, and Snarl were forced to work for Meltdown until Captain Fanzone captures him. In return, the Dinobots helped defeat Colossus Rhodes and two of Meltdown's mutants. In "Megatron Rising, Part One", Optimus Prime, Bulkhead and Prowl approach the Dinobots, wanting assistance for a battle against the Decepticons, only to be refused. In "The Elite Guard" the Dinobots attack Sentinel Prime, who had trespressed on their island, only to be beaten back by Ultra Magnus. In "Black Friday", the Dinobots are seen fighting over Blackarachnia, defeating Meltdown's mutants, and following a heart-broken Grimlock. In "Predacons Rising" Swoop, under Blackarachnia's orders, brings her Wasp. When the Autobots arrive on Dinobot Island to apprehend Wasp, Swoop and the Dinobots try to stop them, but are overwhelmed and defeated by Jetfire and Jetstorm. Swoop returned alongside Grimlock in "Human Error, Part Two", threatening to kill Sari for trespassing. Swoop and Grimlock eventually left her unharmed, with Grimlock mentioning that Snarl was a "traitor." Other media Swoop appears among the characters in Re-Unification, the 2010 TFCon voice actor play prelude comic.TFCon Toys * Animated Deluxe Swoop (2008) :Hasbro's Tech SpecsCharacter bios for Transformers Animated characters for Swoop indicate that his "wings collect solar energy to power weapons." This is the same power attributed to G1 Snarl. * Animated TA-19 Deluxe Autobot Swoop (Takara Tomy) (2008) :The 2010 Japan release version by Takara Tomy sports metallic silver wings and a red Autobot emblem. For reasons unknown, the figure is marketed as "Autobot Swoop".Takara Tomy Transformers Animated - TA-19 Autobot Swoop Transformers: Timelines An mirror-universe version of Swoop appeared in the Transformers: Timelines fiction. He is one of the evil Autobots. His dark green coloring with red claws is a direct homage to the Armada character of Ravenus. Swoop is a very friendly Dinobot who loves meeting new people from Jazz, who captures, to the humans of Earth. The only person he does not seem to like is Star Saber. Fun Publications Swoop appears in the fiction Dungeons & Dinobots, a text based story from Fun Publications. He is one of the many Dinobots created by Wheeljack, and later captured by the Autobots. After surviving the Dinobot war at the Arch-Ayr fuel complex he is hunted down and captured by the Autobots. He becomes attached to Jazz, much to the macho-bots dismay. Although not depicted directly, Swoop is one of the many Autobots aboard the Ark in Do Over. The Ark launches from Cybertron for Earth under the command of Rodimus and is followed by the Decepticon ship Nemesis, under the command of Starscream. While battling over Earth it is shot down by human defense systems. Swoop appears as a member of the Autobots on Earth under the command of Rodimus in Blitzwing Bop. He works with Star Saber in a scheme to use human hostages to get oil for the Autobots. The Autobots are defeated by the Decepticons Starscream, Blitzwing and Slugslinger. Toys No toy for this version of Swoop exists. Although he was never illustrated, according to author Trent Troop he imagined Swoop as a redeco of the Cybertron Brimstone toy. Transformers: Prime Swoop is one of the toughest Autobots of Iacon. He's Grimlock's best friend, and after rescuing him from the Dark Energon, Swoop joined the Autobots. However, Grimlock did not really join them, as he was only there to protect Swoop from being captured again. Video games Swoop is among the Autobot characters in DS version of the video game Transformers: War for Cybertron. Along with his best friend, Grimlock, Swoop was a neutral in the war between Autobots and Decepticons, Optimus Prime asked them if they wanted to help him in the war as they were the toughest of Iacon, Grimlock denied this, at telling no one was stronger than him, as Grimlock was arguing with the Autobots, Swoop was taken prisoner into a Dark Energon Plant, the Autobots went to his rescue, only to find that he was infused with Dark Energon, using an electrical shockwave, the Autobots were able to bring Swoop back to normal, however, the Decepticons activated the Autodestruction of the plant, Swoop helped the Autobots to get out of the plant before it exploded, after this Swoop joined them, however Grimlock was only going to stay to protect him. Swoop is set to appear among the rest of the Dinobots in the 2012 video game Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. References * Category:Autobots Category:Comics characters introduced in 1984 Category:Dinobots Category:Fictional characters from Detroit, Michigan Category:Robotic pterosaurs Category:Mini-Cons Category:Transformers Primitives Category:Film characters id:Swoop ru:Свуп (трансформер) fi:Swoop